Value of friendship
by Seikina25
Summary: What are friends? This is the question that plague the british mind of his. He can see Francis tried to reach to him, even Kiku, Marie, the Vargas brothers and Ludwig. But what is a friend? What does it truly mean? May contain pairings. Warning: blood, some gore, but not all.
Long time ago, people were living happily and contently. Nobody complains, no wars, no riots, no fights, and no quarrels. Everybody is sharing. That's the reason why nobody hates each other. Villages held bonds to each other, giving and receiving. What a lively way to live, do you not think so too?

They have their leader for every villages, as it is needed to keep order even if fights are not going to happen. Every month, people from different villages will visit another village that had feast prepared for the fiesta. They will have a merry day by then.

But, an incident happened. The first established village's leader rudely shouted on the leader of another village. Nobody knew what exactly happened, but some say that the way the other leader was speaking crossed the line that ended on an argument.

This is the first time that the villagers experience someone fighting. If it bothered them, they didn't say anything. They let the leaders solve their own misunderstanding. That's what the leaders did, as expected of their people. However, their way of patching things up is something the other people will raise one of their eyebrows in confusion, and or maybe even anger.

Both leaders have twins. One had twin boys and one had twin daughters. The four are childhood friends that knew each other almost after childbirth. The four are below the age of marriage, yet that is exactly what the leaders have thought for their sons' and daughters' fate: an arranged marriage.

The mothers on both side both disagreed with their husbands but they can't do anything. The two leaders are both set on their goal. The children are not aware of it at this time, but their mothers are more than aware that they needed to tell their children the truth, sooner than later.

The twin boys reached the age of marriage and the leaders both thought that it was time to finally have the marriage. At this time, one of the daughters has someone that made her special, as well as one of the sons. Their fathers didn't know but the mothers did. This is when things started spiraling out of control.

One day, one of the daughters disappeared. Her twin worried, told their father about the special person that her twin had told her. The enraged father called her men to find her daughter. The other was locked in their house, never to be allowed to go out again.

The twin boys, however, are planning to save the other daughter from her own father's house. A group of friends helped them that made the plan successful. Since their friends have known them as playmates, the twin boys and the daughter never suspected anything.

Weeks have passed and no sign of the boys and the girls. This made the argument between both the leaders to escalate. Both of them called on to their most trusted allies from the other villages to aid them in a war that will sure be happening.

In that weeks, even with the threat of a war around the corner, the men on both sides still look for their sons and daughters. They didn't care if the marriage will not continue because they knew that from the very start, they are supposed to have a war started. They aren't sure, though, what to do when they find out what had happened on with their sons and daughters.

They were all found on the ground, dead. All their eyes are opened, staring blankly to the distance. Not only that, the state they look and how they die is the one that made the war to finally start. All of them have stabs but it is not the stabs that made the corpses gruesome looking.

One of the boys had stabs all over his body and blood splattered across his shirt. Clearly, he is the one who died last and perhaps the person, who killed the four, let him watch everyone die before his very eyes. Not only that but his legs and feet, both battered and cut into nearly unrecognizable pieces beside him.

Next to him is his twin, almost the same number and state of stabs on his body. The only difference is that: while the other has his legs and feet in pieces, this one had his ribs open with his heart and stomach out of their position. Worms and maggots, as well as ants and flies are working their way on the corpses, invited by the once living and now decaying bodies.

One of the twin girls had blood from her head that made the people looking at them suspect that she died from a concussion. She still has stabs as well, probably to make sure that she is already dead. Her wrists held stabs that got through and left a hole in there. Some of the men looking at them are trying their very best in stopping their vomit from going out of their mouth by now.

And lastly, the other girl is, of course also stabbed, but she held another difference. Of all the four, she looked to be the only person who looked like she lost a lot of blood not only because of the injury inflicted on her, but it can also be that she tried to fight until her end. She has bandages on both of her hands, or once hands that made the people around them believe she was the first victim. Her hands are gone and the bandages are soaked in blood.

A movement from the corner of their eyes are caught and soon all of them are looking at the bushes near them. One man decided to go and see for himself what it was. He doubled over, vomiting on the other side as he saw what happened there.

Blood, and still blood. The only difference is this is farther from the bodies. Where dud the blood come from? The cut hands of the other twin. The fingers are all scattered on that area, as if someone is making wild animals eat the remains.

By this time, war had ended without anyone as victors and they didn't know that at all. When they arrive, back to their villages, everything was on fire, except for one village. They wondered why. They are the only people alive from the war that ended, without them being in it. They failed to bring the news to their own leaders about what happened to their sons and daughters.

As they were walking, looking all over the place to see something that can still be used, they saw a small flicker of light. They don't know how far it was so they waited. The war is done, why not stay together to shield each other and become shelter?

Time passed but the flicker disappeared. Thinking it was just a light from the midday sun, they set back to work. That is what they are doing until they heard a piercing scream not from far away. They hurriedly run to where the shout originated and they shivered when the female that shout is above them, trying to get the rope loose on her neck to stop the choking. They tried to help but it was too late.

When they looked down, it was then that they realized there was a letter, written in a format that almost look like modern type of contract. The message says:

 _A friend has the patience to listen to our woes or gladness for a few minutes; to cry or to laugh with us without asking why. They never turn their backs on you. When they did, they're traitors. We trusted too much from knowing little information that we left out a detail. What is the value of friendship? A question that settled on our minds before death. Will it be reasonable to return to life more than once to fulfill the duty of valuing it? -_

Some of the words were abruply erased. This made them uneasy. Who can it be? That is a mystery. Shaking, they get back to the empty village, near the valley. The wind blew a cold breeze, nearly making them look at each other in fear.

Who is it that made the message?

Who and where is the killer?

What is the Value of friendship?

 _ **A/N: Hello guys! I am sorry I had to take a break to all my fanfics. Lost my muse and I am still looking for her. This is just a trial if my writing style is rusting or not. Wish it wouldn't. I'll try my very best to make the next chapters of all my fanfics…later. I wish you still stayed tuned for it. Shout out to all the Hetalians out there. I need someone who know their attitudes to help me in this fanfic. I am new to this fandom and need help….er…lots of help. That's about it. See you in my fanfics. Ja ne!**_


End file.
